Vertrauen
by mysteryc
Summary: Ein One-Shot zu Sams Gedankenwelt während der Szene im Lagerhaus in 5x01 Sympathy For The Devil


**Vertrauen**

Wie hatte es so weit kommen können?

Schmerzen … - Gleichgültigkeit … - er war allein!

Und das Schlimmste davon war: Er selbst war Schuld daran … hatte sich das Bett gemacht, in dem er nun liegen musste …

„Ihr habt den Dämonen also verraten, wo sich das Schwert befindet."

Sams Herz machte einen kleinen Setzer und er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die nur allzu bekannte Stimme kam.

Zachariah, begleitet von zwei Typen, denen er so gar nicht abnehmen konnte, dass auch sie Engel waren. Doch immerhin war auch Zachariah nicht unbedingt der klassische Michael-Langdon-Typ, dachte Sam sich und musste unbewusst etwas schmunzeln.

„Gott sei Dank, die Engel sind hier", hörte der Jüngere seinen Bruder sagen und obwohl in Deans Stimme der gewohnt lockere, ironische Unterton mitschwang, sah er, wie sich die Schultermuskulatur des anderen anspannte.

Es folgte der typische Schlagabtausch zwischen dem Älteren und dem so genannten „Arschgesicht". Sam hörte kaum zu, sah sich stattdessen im Raum um und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie ihre Fluchtchancen angesichts von drei Engeln waren.

„Du bist das Schwert, Dummkopf …"

Sam hörte diese Worte, hatte jedoch das Gefühl, als würden sie nur langsam – nach und nach – in sein Gehirn sickern. Er vernahm Zachariahs Erklärung, doch das einzige, was er im Stande war zu tun, war abwechselnd den Engel und seinen Bruder anzustarren. Alles um ihn herum verschwand ins Nichts, war unwichtig geworden …

Dean … Michaels Gefäß … sein Wirtskörper?

Er hörte undeutlich, wie Dean etwas von Engelskondomen faselte und hätte ihn am liebsten gepackt und gut durchgeschüttelt, damit alle Gehirnzellen wieder an ihren richtigen Platz kamen.

Wie konnte er so locker dastehen und Zachariah gehässige Kommentare entgegenschleudern, wo doch sein … ihr Leben drohte, vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt, beendet zu werden?

Sam schluckte hart, um den Kloß in seinem Hals zu verdrängen, blieb dabei jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sein Mund fühlte sich an wie die Sahara …

„Keine weiteren Späße mehr", sagte der Engel und Sam sah irritiert, wie er seine Hand zur Pistole formte und sie auf seinen Bruder richtete.

Sam wollte schreien – Dean zu Boden reißen – den Mistkerl umbringen, denn er wusste instinktiv, dass dies nicht vergleichbar war mit der spielerischen Geste eines Kindes, das Cowboy und Indianer mit seinem Freund spielt … Es war ernst – sein Bruder war in Gefahr, und dennoch war Sam nicht fähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Himmel, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es ihm auch nur möglich gewesen wäre, auszuatmen …

Und so zuckte er nicht einmal, geschweige dass er etwas sagte, als der angebliche Gesandte Gottes seine Hand auf ihn selbst richtete, genau auf Höhe seiner Beine zielte, und leise „Bang" sagte.

Heiß glühender Messer durchstachen seine unteren Extremitäten … alles umfassender Schmerz, der keinen Platz für Gefühle, Gedanken oder Sorgen ließ, sondern nur das Bedürfnis, er möge vergehen oder ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit gleiten lassen.

Sam spürte, wie seine Beine wegknickten und hörte in der gleichen Sekunde … das Geräusch brechender Knochen … seiner Knochen.

Dieses Geräusch, zusammen mit dem Schmerz, ließ eine Welle der Übelkeit über seinen Körper hinwegfegen.

Bittere Magensäure stieg ihm den Hals hinauf, während er rein instinktiv die Arme und Hände um seine Beine schlang, in der Hoffnung, den größten Schmerz ablindern zu können.

Er atmete stoßweise ein und aus, während kalter Schweiß ihm aus allen Poren zu brechen schien.

Nach einigen Sekunden ließ die Übelkeit etwas nach und er sah zum ersten Mal auf.

„… es ist vorherbestimmt."

„Vielleicht, aber andererseits … leck mich … die Antwort ist nein!"

Sam hielt den Atem an. Die Miene seines Bruders war versteinert, während er trotzig Zachariah entgegenblickte.

Neben den Schmerzen schlich sich jetzt ein anderes Gefühl in Sam ein … Trauer … das Gefühl, verlassen - verraten zu werden …

Er lag hier auf dem Boden, seine Beine waren gebrochen, er hatte unglaubliche Schmerzen … und Dean … er schien nicht einmal darüber nachzudenken, was der Engel noch alles mit seinem kleinen Bruder anstellen könnte.

War er ihm so unwichtig geworden? Kümmerte es ihn nicht einmal mehr, wenn Sam gequält wurde?

Sam versuchte, diese kleine gemeine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf abzuschalten, sie zu verdrängen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was hier und jetzt geschah.

Er hörte, wie der Engel Dean vorschlug, Bobby zu heilen, der sonst nie wieder würde laufen können und auch das erneute „Nein" als Antwort darauf.

„Oder wir heilen dich von Magenkrebs, Stadium 4 …", und Sams Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er sah, wie sein Bruder erst anfing zu husten und dann auf die Knie hinuntersank.

Sam wollte zu ihm, ihm beistehen, doch der Schmerz, der durch seine Beine fuhr, als er sich leicht bewegte, zeigte ihm schnell, dass er nicht weit kommen würde.

Er musste sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen, um Dean zu helfen … um diese Bastarde von hier zu vertreiben.

„Nein …" Dieses Wort, von seinem Bruder nur geröchelt, machte Sam mehr Angst als alles andere, was hier bislang geschehen war. Was würde Zachariah mit Dean als Nächstes machen? Würde er ihn umbringen, ihm, Sam, alles nehmen, was er noch auf dieser Welt hatte? Panisch sah er zu dem Engel auf und ahnte schon das Schlimmste, als er in seine Augen sah.

„Dann lass uns richtig kreativ werden … lass uns sehen, wie sich Sam ohne seine Lunge schlägt."

Dieser Satz war noch nicht richtig bei Sam angekommen, als er fühlte, wie etwas aus seinem Körper gerissen wurde, einfach nicht mehr da war …

Er versuchte einzuatmen, aber kein Sauerstoff drang in seine Lungen, wurde in sein Blut weitergepumpt … nichts …

Er griff sich panisch an die Brust, die sich einfach nicht heben und senken wollte …

„Und haben wir schon Spaß? Du wirst ja sagen, Dean."

Er hörte das „Ja, töte uns" von Dean, und Sam verlor jegliche Hoffnung. Er würde hier sterben … hier in dem alten Lager seines Vaters, weil … weil der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben es nicht verhinderte … verhindern wollte.

Schwärze drang von außen in sein Blickfeld … er hörte Geräusche, die er aber nicht zuordnen konnte … Lärm … und dann sah er Jessica – nur für eine Sekunde, bevor die Welt ganz schwarz wurde und nichts mehr zählte …


End file.
